It's a Wonderful Life
8.6 ---- : "Frank called me one day and said, 'I have an idea for a movie, why don't you come over and I'll tell you?' So I went over and we sat down and he said, 'This picture starts in heaven'. That shook me." :: —James Stewart It's a Wonderful Life ist ein US-amerikanischer Weihnachtsfantasyfilm des Regisseurs und Produzenten Frank Capra aus dem Jahr 1946, basierend auf der Kurzgeschichte The Greatest Gift von Philip Van Doren Stern. In den Rollen befinden sich unter anderem James Stewart, Donna Reed, Henry Travers sowie Lionel Barrymore. Der Film gehört zu den beliebtesten der amerikanischen Geschichte und wurde zu einem traditionellen Weihnachtsfilm, einem Kultfilm, ganz im Kontrast zu den schwachen Einspielergebnissen beim Box Office. Handlung Einem hoffnungslos verzweifelten Geschäftsmann erscheint ein Engel, der ihm zeigt, wie das Leben gewesen wäre, wäre er nie geboren worden. Bewertung Stand: 04.2019 * 8.6 / 10 (bei ~350.000 Wertungen) auf imdb.com. * 8.6 / 10 (bei ~47.000 Wertungen) auf letterboxd.com. * 8.2 / 10 (bei ~7.800 Wertungen) auf mubi.com. Cast * James Stewart als George Bailey. ** Bobby Anderson als junger George Bailey. * Donna Reed als Mary Hatch Bailey. ** Jean Gale als junge Mary Hatch. * Henry Travers als Clarence Odbody. * Lionel Barrymore als Mr. Henry F. Potter. * Thomas Mitchell als Uncle Billy Bailey. * Beulah Bondi als Ma Bailey. * Frank Faylen als Ernie Bishop, der Taxifahrer. * Ward Bond als Bert, der Polizist. * Gloria Grahame als Violet Bick. * H. B. Warner als Mr. Emil Gower. * Todd Karns als Harry Bailey. ** George Nokes als junger Harry Bailey. * Samuel S. Hinds als Vater Peter "Pop" Bailey. * Lillian Randolph als Annie, Dienstmädchen. * Frank Albertson als Sam Wainwright. ** Ronnie Ralph als junger Sam Wainwright. * Virginia Patton als Ruth Dakin Bailey, Harrys Frau. * Mary Treen aks Cousin Tilly, Angestellte. * Charles Williams als Cousin Eustace, Angestellzer. * Sarah Edwards als Mrs. Hatch, Marys Mutter. * William Edmunds als Mr. Giuseppe Martini. * Argentina Brunetti als Mrs. Martini. * Sheldon Leonard als Nick, Barkeeper. * Frank Hagney als Potters Rollstuhlschieber. * Ray Walker als Joe, Verkäufer. * Charles Lane als Mietkassierer. * Larry Simms als Pete Bailey. * Carol Coombs als Janie Bailey. * Jimmy Hawkins als Tommy Bailey. * Karolyn Grimes als Zuzu Bailey. Trailer center|400px Galerie Wonderful1.jpg Wonderful2.jpg Wonderful3.jpg Wonderful4.jpg Trivia * Regisseur Frank Capra bezeichnete diesen häufig als das liebste seiner Werke. * Als Uncle Billy betrunken das Haus verlässt klingt es so, als würde er in einige Mülleimer auf dem Seitenweg stolpern. Tatsächlich aber ließ ein Crewmitglied gleich nachdem Thomas Mitchell Off-Screen war eine große Menge Props fallen. James Stewart begann zu lachen und Mitchell improvisierte schnell "I'm alright, I'm okay!" Capra schloss, das in den Film einzubauen und gab dem Crewmitglied einen 10$-Bonus für 'improving the sound'. Siehe auch * It's a Wonderful Life in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:1946 Filme Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Kategorie:Filmdramen Kategorie:Filmromanzen Kategorie:Schwarzweiß-Filme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:120+ Minuten Kategorie:Engel (Film) Kategorie:Wunscherfüllung (Film) Kategorie:Liberty Films (PR) Kategorie:$3+ Mio (1940er Budget) Kategorie:IMDb: unter 500.000 (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8+ (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8.6 (Film)